


Lupus Interruptus

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Voice Kink, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, does it count as train sex if the train exploded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Route 66 was supposed to be empty. You weren’t the only one to think that was the case.





	Lupus Interruptus

_“Agent Sunburst, are you ready to patrol?”_

Winston’s voice filled your ear as you unplugged your belt and stood from your seat in the jet, making your way towards the hatch. The ship was still moving, so you were careful, holding onto the handles as you got closer.

“Ready,” you replied.

_“Route 66 has been quiet for the last few days, but that’s no reason to get complacent. Make sure to stay in the light and let your gauntlets charge. Deadlock haven’t made a move round here for a while since they stole that bomb, but that’s no reason to get complacent.”_

“Got it.”

You could feel the aircraft descending. The hatch opened. Warm, dry air filled the ship, and with a deep breath, you jumped out onto the roof of garage and rolled into a crouch, looking around. The lights were off in most of the buildings around here. The bar was the only place that looked alive, with its slew of hoverbikes parked up outside. You decided to avoid that. You hadn’t tested the power on your gauntlets at night yet but you didn’t want to, not with Deadlock.

_“Good luck.”_

 You carefully hopped down off the garage and slunk into the shadows, your grey suit masking you against the rock. You would get into the light once you were past the bar. The jet might have alerted the gang round here anyway, but your gauntlets gleaming in the full moonlight wouldn’t exactly help your attempts to disguise yourself.

And sure, there was a tunnel right next to you, but it was pitch-black and you weren’t an idiot.

So you started walking, slowly following the road around beneath the arch. Every soft often a gauntlet would catch the light and you’d have to shy away so that it didn’t start glowing. The bottom segment already had.

You’d had these gauntlets for a couple weeks now. Ten segments of solar panel that channelled light into a blaster in your palm, running up your forearm and stopping at your elbow. Each panel was ringed with a light that lit up when they were charged, telling you how powerful the shot would be. And they’d worked like a charm.

Until your first night-time mission. Enough said.

Winston had built you a second pair of gauntlets, attuned to the light of the moon. These were the ones you had strapped to your arms and the bottom segment of your right gauntlet was currently ringed with a soft blue glow to let you know it was starting to charge.

It didn’t take you long to start regretting the tight suit you were wearing. The sun had gone down a while back but the heat of the day was still lingering, clinging to you. At least it was dry heat. You remembered the mission in Dorado and the thick, damp air and made a face.

Your path came to a sudden halt in front of the huge doors that separated this part of the Route from the next half. There were two dark tunnels on either side, but you pushed open the access door on your left and stepped through. This place was silent. It wasn’t enough to be creepy but you found yourself on edge despite the warmth. Holding your gauntlets up, palms down, you let the panels start to charge as you carefully made your way forward. The gentle blue glow of the power levels was comforting but you tried not to let your guard down.

You kept your step as soft as you could make it as you walked around the garage. Sound echoed for miles in a place like this. And once you rounded that garage you’d be exposed to the wind and the light until you got to the train wreck. Then you’d turn around and do this shit all over ag-

An almighty crash echoed through the canyon and you jumped, your heartbeat pounding in your skull.

“Winston, any activity suddenly cropping up?” you whispered.

_“Nothing.”_

“Okay.”

You tried to remember what the layout ahead looked like. There was the diner, the tunnel, the ruined train line and the carts sprawled out across the road, blocking the tunnel. You scurried forward, your head down, gauntlets raised, and as you passed the garage, you felt wind whisking at your hair, no longer hindered by the natural protection of the canyon. It took you a few more nervous moments but you finally arrived, and saw what had caused the crash. The precariously-dangled train that had remained on the line had finally fallen, crushing the truck and breaking across the road. The tail end pressed up against the blocked-off tunnel, sticking up into the air. The shock of it against the rock had collapsed a tunnel, and you immediately took stock of the rock towers around you to make sure they weren’t cracked or broken.

Because imagine it. You survive your patrol in Deadlock territory, only to be squished under a rock because a hyper-train finally decided gravity was a good act to follow.  

Your gauntlets were charging nicely in the strong light of the moon and you remained where you were, your eyes scanning the new wreckage for movement. It was hard to see much when the cars blocked your route. A cloud of dust had risen up and without the light from the diner-

Hold on.

The diner lights should have been on.

Had the cars crashing disrupted the generator somehow? Dammit. You’d hoped to spend a bit of time sitting down in there but the idea of being in the dark wasn’t exactly appealing. Maybe you could have a look at it? Athena could scan it and if there was anything needing to be done-

 _“Nanotechnology detected up ahead,”_ Athena warned, and you stilled, holding up your gauntlets. Nanotechnology could mean a lot of things but right now it was probably _bad fucking news_ because it was almost 1 am, and you were walking along a road that a violent gang had claimed as their own, and of _course_ it couldn’t be anything good. Your gauntlets made a gentle musical whirr as you readied them to fire. The dirt path round the side was clear and you took that, keeping an eye on the crashed train on your right the whole time. It had already been stacked precariously atop another car before the train had fallen and you liked not being squashed.

_“Scanning the area.”_

Your visor flickered. The world was suddenly placed on a grid, highlighted with glowing blue lines that made the train cars stick out. You were on the steps heading up to the diner when you heard a beep.

_“Sunburst! On your six!”_

You spun around just as a black shadow leapt out of the lower cars behind you. Your mind blanked. _Back or forward?_

The diner would be a death trap, so you threw yourself back towards the dirt path, diving over the wreckage and-

A cold leather glove wrapped around your throat and you were suddenly moving backwards, your body hitting the precarious train car with a _whump_ that knocked the wind out of you. Your hands flew up to grab the arm attached to that cold hand and you felt metal pinpricks teasing dangerously against your skin. You looked up.

 _Fuck_.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Reaper growled.

Releasing his wrist, you raised your arm and blasted him.

White energy smacked into his chest and he dropped you, staggering back towards the edge. You didn’t have any other choice. You ran towards the diner as he roared in pain, black smoke pouring from the wound.

“This is my patrol!” you found yourself yelling lamely. “Athena, call in a dropship!”

The ground beneath you spat up stone and you had to dive to the side to avoid his fire, vaulting over the nearby railings and rushing to the cover of the fallen car. No way in hell you were getting in that diner now.

“Big mistake,” you heard him snarl. His voice sounded different. Deeper. More growl. Less human. If that were even _possible_. It lit up a heat inside you that had nothing to do with the fight and you tried hard not to think about it. You pelted past the broken car and up the ramp, into the darkness of the two cars.

Where was Athena? Why wasn’t she helping?!

Oh _shit_. You realised you couldn’t feel your commlink.

Explosions rocked the car and you toppled to your knees as the container shook and shifted. Before you knew it, both you and the car were falling sideways, landing on the ground with an echoing slam as you were thrown backwards. Your head knocked against the roof and your vision blurred and blackened. The ramp ahead had swung shut but you could see mist appearing at the edge and your body went cold with fear.  

Heavy steps met your ears as you shakily knelt up. The door above you was shut and you kept low to stop your head from knocking against the side. The ramp was suddenly slammed to one side and as you looked up, dazed, you could make out the black shape of Reaper, crouched in your exit. Light streamed in through the open door just ahead and you squinted against the sudden brightness.

“Caught you.”

The deep growl had an _edge_ to it, a hunger that made the heat between your thighs briefly flare into need. Shit, no, not now! You weren’t going to last long if you thought about that voice.

“Not yet,” you grunted.

You flopped forward as though crawling towards him, your gauntlets gleaming in the light of the moon. One ring lit up, and then another, as you pressed forward, reaching up for the rim of the door. Something brushed over your arm and you yelped, looking down.

Black mist gripped your bicep and pinned your arm to the railcar.

“You’re right,” he agreed. He sounded breathless. In all the transmissions and videos you’d seen of him, he’d never sounded like that. “ _Now_ I’ve caught you. So be a good girl and don’t try to squirm.”

Your gauntlet had finished charging. Your head whipped up and you glared at him, brows furrowing.

“Like hell.”

Palms raised, you blasted him with the full charge of your gauntlets and threw him backwards. The mist around your arm dissipated. He roared in pain. You grabbed the open doorway and pulled yourself up, the air whipping at your hair as you cleared the wrecked carriage. You wobbled a little as you got up onto the rock pathway and immediately you realised you wouldn’t be running anywhere. Staggering forward, your vision was blurry, and you looked down to see Reaper knelt in the dirt.

He was almost obscured by thick black smoke that shifted and writhed around him. Was it your imagination, or did it look like _fur_ when it caught the light?

He was loud, breathless, _inhuman_ , interspersed with moans and grunts that made your skin prickle as you stumbled into the dark tunnel. No way in hell you were going down there.

And then a roar filled the air.

Your eyes widened, heap whipping round to chase the noise that had come from behind you, as your blood turned to ice in your veins. The moonlight was cut off by a huge shape that suddenly appeared at the mouth of the tunnel and with that you found yourself charging towards the other end, a burst of adrenaline clearing your blurry vision just long enough to get you to-

The sound of scrabbling claws was your only warning before a heavy body impacted yours and you were sent flying backwards, skidding along the ground and hurtling back towards the diner. You had a split second to realise that Reaper had wraithed through the ground as you practically clawed your way to your feet and cleared the tunnel, looking out once more over the wrecked cars.

“You made a _big_ mistake, little girl.”

The voice echoed through the tunnel as you raced down the dirt ramp but you didn’t stand a chance. You’d seen Reaper move and the heavy thud of movement behind you was all the warning you were getting before you felt that weight collide with your back.

_Your back was exposed, and that was definitely fur that had brushed your bare skin._

You went flying, scraping across the dirt and tarmac. Your suit tugged and, as you came to a halt, you felt it tear. Pushing up onto your elbows, you looked up as a huge shadow fell across you and _screamed_.

A huge wolf with burning red eyes was padding towards you, covered in silky black fur that shifted. Wisps of mist drifted off its bulk and you raised your gauntlets. One bar.

It would have to be enough.

The shots that fired from your hands were weak and impacted with a pathetic _puh_ noise against the smoking wolf. For a moment, the beast paused, shuddering, and the mist writhed and thickened around it. Your spirits soared.

Only to be immediately drowned when it jumped towards you, a huge paw raised. You covered your head with your arms. A loud _CLANG_ filled the air and you slipped backwards into darkness as the wolf clawed the sliding door off the train car. Teeth clamped into your shoulder before you could stand, dragging you into the warm shadows of the open car. It slung you over the floor and tore the suit open from shoulder to belly as it reared up. Heat rolled off its body and pressed against yours, somehow not as intense as it should have been.  

Warm air skimmed across your exposed stomach and breasts as you scrambled to sit up. Your arms wrenched painfully the moment your shoulders rose an inch from the train floor, and your eyes shot to find out why.

Black mist was drifting up your body as the wolf’s heavy panting filled the car. Panic rose in your stomach like wild heat and you immediately threw yourself into attempts to get free. With each furious pull against the mist, you heard little ripping sounds. Rents appeared in the fabric, and the mist slipped beneath it, cool against your bare skin.

“If you’re going to kill me,” you strained against the bindings and felt the cloth rip around your thighs, “then kill me!”

A low, cruel laugh filled the air, and you felt your breath catch at the sound. “Oh, you’re going to _wish_ I did.”

The cold smoke touched your thigh and you gasped, a shiver rushing through you. The blackness was wrapping around your hip now, and you paused, breathless, to watch in curious horror as it rapidly swallowed up your lower body, pinning you effortlessly even as you gave another tug against it and felt the suit tear at the junction of thigh and pelvis. The mist seemed to seek out the warm of your skin, and it wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you onto your back as the wolf stepped over you. You couldn’t help the _yelp_ that escaped you as the smoke brushed against your hip, travelling to your mound and flowing over it. The cold brushed your clit as it secured you to the floor. A gasp filled the air.

A rush of heat suffused you. It felt like the warmth of Mercy’s healing stream had been combined with fingers running down your body. Your back arched as much as it could and once more you heard a ripping noise as the threads holding your suit together frayed and snapped. A loud cry bounced off the metal walls and you tried to swallow it down.

 _“What,”_ you gasped, your vision blurring. You knew _what_ , though. Nanotechnology. Reaper had _healed_ you. “Torture?”

The mist slowly receded until it clung only to your arms and legs. You were still pinned to the floor of the car. The wolf’s muzzle suddenly dropped to your belly and you braced for agonising pain, teeth in your stomach, claws in your skin. It never came. Instead his fangs clamped around the ruined fabric and tore it open with one shake of its head. You felt the mist withdraw to leave you naked in front of the wolf. A cold nose pressed into your navel and you stilled, your thighs tensing.

“What do you want?” you whimpered. The red eyes found yours.

“To know how you taste.”

Without warning he ripped your panties off and tossed them aside. Sharp teeth tore open your bra and it slipped uselessly from around you. The wolf wasted no time in pressing its nose against your breast and lapping at the flesh. Its tongue dragged over your nipple, rough, wet, colder than it should have been but still warm. You whimpered, little flecks of arousal rushing through you.

“To know how you _sound_.”

Nosing down your body, the wolf’s tongue lapped briefly at your ribs, your belly, breathing out through its nose and blowing air over the curls between your thighs. You could make out part of it thanks to the moonlight shining through the open doors but it was the bright red eyes that stood out the most, lowering as they dropped to look at your slit. You sucked in air as heat rushed through you. The wolf rumbled softly and its muzzle thrust against your clit. A strangled gasp escaped you, the cold nose rubbing at your nub briefly.

 _“Mmmm,”_ it growled. Two huge paws gripped your thighs with a vice like steel and your eyes widened. “Mmm, that’s it.”

The warm, rough tongue slid over you, a surprised yelp leaving your lips before it was chased by a moan. You felt slick drip from your slit and it was quickly swiped up by the wolf’s tongue as it passed over you once more, stroking roughly over your nub again and again. Your hips shifted unwittingly, eyes closing, and as you tried to arch, you felt the ripped fabric of your suit falling away and leaving you naked in front of the wolf.

“That’s right,” hard circles rubbed against your clit, and the wolf’s voice was breathless but not muffled, “I’m going to soften you up whether you like it or not.”

“W-why…are…”

You could hardly get the words out but now that you had a moment to think, curiosity was burning you up. What was he _doing_ out here, all by himself, in the middle of the night? He should’ve been with at least a couple others, right? There hadn’t been any-

His tongue slipped around your slit, probing at the soft entrance. You moaned shakily, your eyes shutting. Air puffed rhythmically across your stomach as he breathed in and out.

Where was…hell, _anyone_? And how the fuck was he talking with his mouth full?

“Don’t try to ask questions, little girl,” his tongue pushed inside of you, “just keep making those noises.”

 _“How?”_ you managed to demand. A rude laugh emanated from the wolf as the slick tongue slipped back up to your clit and you whined. Your body felt like it was burning up as he pushed back into you, the agile muscle pressing against your walls and curling up to fill you.

“Moira,” the wolf said shortly, the paws reaching for your breasts.

You took a deep, nervous breath as the sharp claws poked at your nipples, but no pain ever came and you found yourself lying there, little warm bursts of pleasure rushing through you each time he rolled the erect peaks beneath his fingers, using his thumbs. You couldn’t keep down the hot burst of excitement that built in your belly as you lifted your head to stare down at the werewolf – because holy shit, that was _exactly_ what he was – and the sharp claws that he kept away from your skin. A knot of tension was forming with each lick. You hated the idea that you were turned on by _Reaper_ of all people squatting between your thighs, his long tongue working you over until you started to shake but-

His eyes raised to meet yours and then dropped. “Don’t hold out on me, agent.”

His tongue _wriggled_ inside you and you cried out sharply at the alien sensation, fists clenching beneath the mist. It did it again, and this time, it brushed against a patch of skin on your walls that pulled a _scream_ from your lips. Your eyes shot wide open, brows creasing in conflicted pleasure as you forgot how to breathe. That taunting laughter echoed against the walls of the train car and you couldn’t deny the knots that it tied in your stomach. You wanted to pin that on the tongue that was flicking at that patch of skin and making your hips wriggle against their bindings.

“I could _smell_ you,” he growled suddenly, thick fingers cupping your breasts. His thumbs rubbed your nipples and you tried not to look down at him. “Look at me.”

“G-go- _ahh_ , f-fu-uh…”

The wolf’s tongue was suddenly fucking you roughly and you couldn’t stop _moving_. Your thighs tensed and quivered beneath the mist, and your arms strained at their bindings. Your breathing had turned erratic and staccato, each breath pushing your breasts into Reaper’s touch as your head tossed from side to side. The touch against that sweet spot was pleasure, sure, but it was almost too much, _too_ good. And he seemed to know it and he didn’t care. Your head twisted from side to side and you knew that if the mist hadn’t been keeping you so tightly pinned to the train, your hips would have been rocking into his tongue no matter what your brain was saying.

“Somebody’s stopped asking questions,” his nose pressed against your clit and you jerked, “that’s good. You don’t need to know anything.”

You felt the cold mist sliding over your ribs and past the wolf’s grip, cupping your breasts. His paws dropped, gripping your thighs, and you were making a noise of confusion when the mist surged over your chest and covered you. You had half a moment to process how it _felt_ before cold tongues of smoke were lapping and suckling your nipples. Sweat dripped down your belly and you fought your bindings to arch into the new stimulation. The little flecks of arousal became unbearable pulses that rushed down your spine and wound that tension tighter and tighter. Your voice grew louder.

You were _fucked_. As if he knew what you were thinking Reaper _laughed_ at you, long and low, the sound buzzing through his tongue and oh _god_ -

“Cum for me.”

That ball of tension snapped. Pleasure rushed through your body, sapping the strength from your muscles and coating the werewolf’s tongue in your slick. Your skin felt like it was glowing as heat rolled off of you, your breath ragged in your throat, trembling. Your skin was damp and dripping and _sensitive_ and you protested uselessly, wriggling as though it would get you free of the lips and tongues tormenting you.

“Enough!” you whined, but Reaper just _laughed_ and pressed his tongue in deeper. You tensed, straining furiously at the mist, your legs jerking as you tried to kick him. Your bindings refused to budge and instead you lay there, muscles squirming reflexively, keening pathetically.

“My turn,” he finally rumbled as his tongue slipped out of you with a wet _schlick_ noise that filled you with embarrassment.

“You can’t,” your voice cracked, “you won’t fit.”

The mist shifted, and Reaper’s paw pressed against your side, rolling you onto your belly, dragging you onto your knees. As your palms found the floor of the car, the smoke swirled around your limbs, pulling you down onto your elbows and spreading your thighs wide. Air caressed your hot, slick skin and you swallowed down a moan, just as the soft fur rubbed against your back.

 _“Try,”_ he growled.

Something wet and warm pressed against your lower lips, sliding along the sensitive flesh, spreading your slick over it. A tapered shape rubbed at your clit and you swallowed down a surprised squeak, your heart pounding in your chest. It _felt_ huge but you didn’t dare look to see. Hell, caught like this, you didn’t think you could _oh, god_.

The tapered end of Reaper’s cock pushed at your folds and spread them open. Your eyes squeezed shut, your hands clenching into fists. The feeling of his thick length slowly pushing into your body drew a long, staggered moan from your lips, a mixture of both pleasure and pain as the werewolf stretched you, sinking deeper.

“See,” that _tongue_ licked a stripe up your back, muzzle pressing against your neck, “you can take it.” A little more pressed into you, filling you. “Have a little _faith_ , agent.”

“Fuck _you_ ,” you whimpered, and teeth nibbled your neck, a gentle nip to remind you where you were. As if you could _forget_ that you were bent over underneath Talon’s heavy-hitter with his cock buried in you.

“I _will_ ,” a little more, oh _god,_ how much of him was there to take?!, “and you, you’re going to _want_ it.”

“I-I…”

Another inch, and then something thick ground against your clit. A shocked cry filled the air. Reaper laughed again, and slowly rocked his hips into yours. You inhaled with sharp little breaths at the pleasure that rushed through you, and as his body wriggled against yours, you bit down on your lip.

“You know what that’s there for, little girl?”

The voice seemed to rumble in your ear and you jerked as your walls _clenched_ , your head coming up. It should have collided with the werewolf behind you but it didn’t, and you turned to look.

“My, my.” He gripped your hips. “Looks like I’m going to be doing more talking.”

Oh god. He knew. _Fuck_ , he _knew_ , and as his tongue ran up your spine once more, you heard him _groan_ into your ear, his hips drawing back a little.

“You shouldn’t have been out here,” he kept rocking, thrusting a little deeper this time. You gasped, your head falling onto your lap.

“W-why?”

It was all you could say as he nipped at your shoulder. His fingers gripped you a little tighter.

“It’s just us here, agent,” he ground downwards and that… _thickness_ rubbed your nub again, “so don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying this.”

“Fuck _you_ ,” you groaned, feeling his teeth on your jaw. His hips met your ass this time as he pushed forward. The muted _slap_ of flesh on fur was unusual and…you didn’t know how that made you feel. You should have hated it. But the next thrust made your voice waver and the mist was trailing across your collarbones, running down to your breasts. Your breath caught. Your body remembered the sensations from before and pulsed expectantly.

“Your _body_ knows you want this, little girl,” Reaper’s voice was a little uneven, “so why don’t you tell your mind to stop protesting? I won’t judge.”

“I-I don’t…want… _ahh_ …”

The mist swirled around your nipples and _licked_. You yelped furiously, your back arching, unwittingly bucking into Reaper’s lap. He moaned and you replied with a soft quiver, your lips parting. There was a strange scent in the air that you caught as you took another breath. Musky, spicy, it rushed through you with a rush of heat and oh _god_ , it didn’t take you long to realise it was coming from _Reaper_. It mixed with the soft grunts he let out as his body met yours and seemed to caress your ears, running down your spine like a big, thick, furry finger.

Wait, that was _actually_ his finger, a sharp claw tapping at your skin playfully before slipping around your hip again and dragging your ass against him again and again. The muted _clap_ became louder as his thrusts deepened, roughened, heat filling you. There was nothing to distract you from the drag of his cock against your walls. You could only concentrate on trying to think of an escape plan for so long before your mind was dragged back to thinking about the way he felt inside you, the inhuman shape of his cock and the soft fur lining his belly.

“If you don’t want it,” the mist sucked slowly on your nipples, “why do you take me so _well_ , sweetheart? Why is it that I fit you _perfectly_?”

You tried to tense up and push him out but his fingers dipped between your thighs and rubbed your clit until your legs were shaking with the effort of trying to keep yourself tensed. A soft, mean laugh met your ears above the weak whimpers you were emitting with each hard swipe of his fingers. You thought about the dangerous claws that tipped each digit and the sudden danger made you _wetter_ , dammit.

“Don’t…hurt yourself,” he breathed, and the deep voice wavered, just a little. “Just…let me, agent. I want…mmm.”

His hips surged against your backside and suddenly the firm, fur-covered planes of his chest were pressing into your back. The huge paws left your hips and you heard the sound of his claws puncturing the metal floor. Fear rushed through you and pulled a whimper from your lips. Your stomach flipped.

“You think I’m going to hurt you,” he was slightly breathless, his voice next to your ear, “don’t you, agent?”

“You’re _Talon_ ,” you choked out, as his tongue swiped over your neck and his cock rutted just a little harder, “ _you_ work out why.”

“Smartass,” he growled, sounding amused, and still breathless. “I like that.”

You didn’t have any sass in you at the moment, not with the way the tension was slowly coiling between your thighs.

“Wolf got your tongue?” he mocked, nipping your shoulder gently. “Too bad.”

Your head dropped, pressing against the floor as your eyes closed. You wanted him to hurry up and cum, to leave you alone, but at the same time you want the thickness spreading you open to fucking _fix_ the knot of tension that seemed to be growing tighter.

“I can _feel_ that,” a wolfish palm slid up your thigh, “and I can _smell_ it.” The palm spread wide. You knew where his fingers were headed. “So don’t fight it, baby girl.”

The soft, strong, fur-covered fingers found your clit and _rubbed_ , hard little circles against the sensitive nub until you couldn’t stop yourself. You cried out, your hips bucking into the touch.

“Please,” you gasped, the knot tightening unbearably. “Oh, fuck, _please_ …”

“Please what?” he rumbled, his hips driving harder.

“I..” _don’t know_. Stop? More? Harder? _Fuck_.

“Don’t worry your little head,” your brow furrowed at the degradation, but you couldn’t summon the words to complain, “just be a good little girl and _cum_.”

You briefly forgot how to breathe as the tension unravelled and a long, loud cry echoed through the train car, and then the world outside, as you came on his cock, your thighs shaking. Your toes curled in your shoes and your whole body tensed against his. You barely registered the strangled growl that left him as you squeezed down on him, but you _felt_ the teeth dig into your shoulder, just shy of truly wounding you as Reaper kept thrusting into you. As the pleasure died away, the drag of his cock on your walls turned oversensitive and you wriggled furiously, struggling against the mist and the stimulation.

“No,” you whined, “no, it’s too much, please, please!”

“You got _yours_ ,” his cock seemed to twitch a little, “and now…I’m getting _mine_.”

As if to punctuate the word _mine_ , his fingers dropped from your clit and were swiftly replaced with a wave of cool mist that pressed onto the hot flesh, _sucking_.

“Aahh!”

You bucked furiously, his teeth releasing you. Reaper’s tongue swiped out over the wound. The pain cleared your mind briefly, but then the mist lapped at your clit and now the pleasure was coming _back_ and _fuck_ -

A longer growl escaped the werewolf now as he began to rut you, each thrust reaching deep and hard into your body. He’d been interested in getting you off before, but now, he seemed not to care. He wanted to cum. And shit, you hated to admit it, but he’d done you a favour. He really _had_ softened you up with those orgasms.

“Route 66 should’ve been empty,” if he were human, he would’ve been panting by now, “but _no_ , you had to…come along and disrupt my _Me Time_. This? This is the price of it.”

“Me time?” was all you could say.

“Full moon, sweetheart.”

Oh, of _course_. You wanted to argue with him and say you hadn’t _meant_ to intrude, but words failed you as he ground against your walls.

“You’re going to take my knot so _well_ ,” he groaned, and your brows furrowed.

“Knot?” you repeated breathlessly, as sweat dripped down your belly. Reaper ground that strange thickness against your body again and in a moment you understood. _Knot_.

“It won’t fit!” you protested, your breath catching as the mist flicked firmly over your nub. “It w- _won’t_!”

“You said that _last_ time,” he dragged you firmly against his length, “and _fuck_ , if you could _see_ how you look, all spread open for me…”

You felt him shake, gripping you tighter. A fresh wave of that musky smell filled your lungs and curled between your thighs like a warm hand. The mist sucking at you pulled just a little harder, licked a little more, and you felt your face twist in pleasure.

“You going to come again?” he taunted raggedly. The jibe would’ve bothered you if the breathlessness in his voice hadn’t been so obvious. Instead you felt a brief twist of smugness before it was thrust away by his increasingly frantic hips. “Gonna cum when I knot you?”

“H-how…are…is…”

“It’ll fit.”

You felt him start to twitch, his claws dangerously close to pricking your skin. Another wave of arousal washed over you at the sudden danger and you felt your walls tighten. The noise that escaped him was a cross between a moan and a growl, and just as it ever had, it made you feel heat. As the pleasure started to coil tight once more, you idly wished his voice would stop _doing_ that to you. It was bad enough he had you on your knees like this, growling in your ear, moments from trying to… _knot_ you.

“It _won’t_ ,” you panted, and his tongue lapped at your neck, his hips squirming against your ass. “Don’t,” you gasped, and then he laughed again, surging into you. You had half a second to realise what was happening before he let out an echoing growl and _pinned_ you, forcing your hips against his. Something hot and thick coated your walls with each jerk of his cock and your eyes widened as with a cry you came again, squeezing down tight on the werewolf. He thrust just a little more until it was your turn to squirm, fighting that oversensitive, overstimulated sensation, and then yanked until your ass was in his lap and something _pushed_ into you.

“It…mm…”

He didn’t have the breath to taunt you as the base of his cock swelled and locked your bodies together, despite your incessant wriggling as the mist wouldn’t stop _touching_ you.

“Make it stop!” you pleaded, desperately tugging at the knot that bound you together.

“Gotta- _mmm_ , _fuck_ – wait a little for that, agent,” he said, his voice raspy, wavering, breathless.

“N-not…the… _ahhh_ …”

You pulled away from the mist and hoped he’d get the message, because you couldn’t think properly right now. A paw stroked gently down your back and squeezed a handful of your ass.

“Oh, no,” he purred into your ear, “that _stays_.”

“Fuck you,” you breathed, straining uselessly at your bindings. “F-fuck _you_ , ahh, _Reaper_ …”

He growled, low in his chest. “You’re going to say my name,” he promised. “Again, and again.”  


End file.
